dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hell Fighter 17
|Race = Machine Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 790 |Date of death = Age 790 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (co-creator) Dr. Myuu (co-creator) Android 17 (fusee) }} Hell Fighter 17 (ヘルファイター１７号 Heru Faitā Nana Gō; lit "Hell Fighter No. 17") is a Machine Mutant created by the evil scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu while in Hell. He makes his debut in "A Dangerous Union", the forty-second episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on April 16, 1997. Appearance Hell Fighter 17 is essentially identical to Android 17, but by this point the real 17 has acquired a brown jacket. While being a Machine Mutant, he bears only the Red Ribbon insignia and lacks the Machine Mutant's cross-hairs in his eyes. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga A joint effort between Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, Hell Fighter 17 was designed to locate his android counterpart Android 17 and fuse with him in order to become Super 17. He is the one who brainwashed and influenced the real Android 17 into attacking Trunks and his driver, and killing Krillin and the other people on the highway. When he arrives on Earth, before fusing with Android 17, he fights Vegeta in his base form and is promptly beaten. Vegeta is initially unimpressed with Hell Fighter 17's power until Dr. Myuu and Gero reveal that 17 is using only half of his strength. Followed closely by the Z Fighters, the true Android 17 arrives and the two merge into Super 17. Power In the FUNimation dub, Dr. Myuu states that Hell Fighter 17 has equal power to the original Android 17. Hell Fighter 17 is shown to hold an advantage over base Vegeta in battle. Myuu also notes that Hell Fighter 17 possesses half the power of Super 17, who in turn states that he is twice as strong as Android 17. In the Japanese dub, Hell Fighter 17 is remarked by Vegeta to have "powered-up beyond belief" due to his ability to match Vegeta's base form. Considering Vegeta's strength at the time, he was right to note this was a massive increase in power for the Android. When in Villainous Mode, Hell Fighter 17 is able to fight against the Future Warrior in their brief battle, once after the empowered Machine Mutant had easily defeated Trunks with a single attack. Techniques and special abilities *'Hikou' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. While in Villainous Mode, Hell Fighter 17 also uses a Ki Blast to land a sneak attack on a worn out Trunks, right after, escaping from the Otherworld in a Dragon Ball: Xenoverse cutscene during the Super 17 Saga of the game. *'Hell Breaker' – His special attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. It is similar to Android 17's Electric Shot and Super 17's Shocking Death Ball. *'Portal Opening' – A technique used with Android 17 in order to open a portal between Earth and Hell. *Cellular complementary build similar to that of the original Android 17. This allows him to telepathically communicate with and override/brainwash the cyborg, as well as fuse with him to become one super fighting machine. *'Villainous Mode' – Android 17 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse by Demigra's Wormhole. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. **'Rage Saucer' – A technique used by Villainous Mode 17 in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Side Bridge' – A technique used by Villainous Mode 17 in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Freedom Kick' – A technique used by Villainous Mode 17 in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Energy Field ' – A technique used by Villainous Mode 17 in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Super Electric Strike' – Villainous Mode 17's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Fusions Super 17 The result of Hell Fighter 17's Fusion with Android 17 is the powerful Machine Mutant/Android hybrid, Super 17. Super 17 is much taller than both 17's with an athletic build. His hairstyle and clothing are slightly altered to give him a somewhat more mature appearance. His voice remains the same as Android 17, however. This form is powerful enough to fight on par with a Super Saiyan 4 Goku at the height of it's power and possesses the ability to absorb energy like Dr. Gero, Android 19, and Cell. Video game appearances Hell Fighter 17 is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, where he can merge with Android 17 in order to form Super 17. Voice actors *Japanese: Shigeru Nakahara *FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber *Blue Water dub: Ethan Cole *Latin American dub: Genaro Vásquez *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Figueira Jr. Battles *Hell Fighter 17 vs. Vegeta Gallery vlcsnap-2017-02-12-04h49m04s701.png P3 2.jpg vlcsnap-2017-02-12-04h46m49s395.png|Hell Fighter 17 vs Vegeta vlcsnap-2017-02-12-04h47m55s862.png|Hell Fighter 17's evil grin vlcsnap-2017-02-12-04h50m24s517.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-04h51m27s673.png|Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 File:Androids17sBeforeUniting.png|Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 ready to fuse Hellfighter17gt (2).jpg|Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Hellfighter17gt (1).jpg|Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Hellfighter17gt (3).jpg|Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 fusee in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Trivia *This is Dr. Gero's second co-creation, the first one being Android 8 with Dr. Flappe, back in Dragon Ball. (Even though it was only stated, not actually shown.) Site Navigation pt-br:Novo Androide 17 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:DBGT Characters Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased